User talk:Weew1213/My Sandbox
''Battles I am doing/have done : 'Season 1' #Gambit vs Twisted Fate "Pilot" (Season 1 Premiere) Winner: Tie.'' #''Arno Dorian vs Shay Cormac 'AC Unity vs AC Rogue" Winner: Shay Cormac.'' #''Allosaurus vs Thanator "Super Predators" Winner: Allosaurus.'' #''AMP Suit vs Tiger Tank "Metal War Machines" Winner: AMP Suit.'' #''Ash Williams vs John Nada "Boomsticks and Bubblegum" Winner: John Nada.'' #''Ghost Recon (Future Soldier) vs Alcatraz (Crysis 2) vs Predator "Invisible Warriors" Winner: Alcatraz.'' #''Raiden (MGR) vs Raiden (MK) "Rain Masters" Winner: Raiden (MGR).'' #''Godzilla (2014) vs Zilla Junior "American Godzilla face-off" Winner: Godzilla (2014)'' #''Dementor vs Ringwraith "Soul-Sucking Demons" (Season Finale) Winner: Ringwraith.'' Season 2 # Slappy the Dummy vs Chucky the Doll "Doll vs Dummy" (Season 2 Premiere) Winner: Chucky the Doll. # Mr. Scratch vs Slender Man "Horrors in the Night" Winner: Slenderman. # The Man with no Name vs Rooster Cogburn "Gunslingers in the 60's" Winner: The Man with no Name. # Altair Ibn-La-'Ahad vs Heishiro Mitsurugi "No Guns, Just Swords" Winner: Heishiro Mitsurugi. # John McClane (Die Hard 1) vs John Shaw "12 Rounds to Die Hard" Winner: John McClane (Die Hard 1). # Season 2 Off-Season Battle: Talion vs Batman (Arkham Series) "A Ranger in the Knight" Winner: Talion. # Optimus Prime (Movieverse) vs Nautilus (LoL) "Giant Anthropormophic Tin Cans" Winner: Optimus Prime (Movieverse) Battles I will do in the future Season 2 # Cyborgs (MK) vs Xenomorphs (Colonial Marines) "Futuristic Clash" # Francis Grey vs Frisk (Undertale) "Time Takes" # Gastonia vs Manticore "Spikes, spikes, and more Spikes!" # Dracula (Luke Evans) vs Wolverine (X-Men Cinematic Universe) "An Inner Beast Unleashed" (Season 2 Finale) '' ''Season 3 # Predator vs the Hunter (Dead Space series) "Universal Hunters" (Season 3 Premiere) '' # ''Huskarl and Norman Soldier vs Gondorian and Rohanian Soldier "A Knight's Honor" # Chiron (SMITE) vs Hecarim "Battle of the MOBA Centaurs" # Nocturne (LoL) vs Xenomorph(s) "Night Horrors" # Godzilla (2000) vs Godzilla (2003) "Monstrous Twins" # Venator vs Gorgonopsid (Primeval) "A Venator's Dream" # Godzilla (Heisei) vs Superman (Man of Steel) "Monsters of Tomorrow" # Godzilla (1954) vs Iron Giant (War Machine) "Hidden Monster, Flying Robot" # Tripods (War of the Worlds 2005) vs Scarabs (Halo) "Unstoppable Machines" # Riptor (Reboot) vs Shredder (2003 TMNT) "Shredding Monsters" # Godzilla (Final Wars) vs Ondasta "World Destroyers" (Season 3 Finale) Season 4 # Velociraptor(s) vs Werewolf "Battle of the quick Beasts" (Season 4 Premiere) # Anton Isigurth vs Bryan Mills "CIA Agent vs Hitman" # Makhai vs Uruk-Hai "Warriors of Evil" # Giganotosaurus vs Tyrannosaurus Rex "Biggest Predators ever" # Richard the Lionheart vs Qin Shi Huang "West vs East" (Will be renamed) # NCR (Fallout: New Vegas) vs 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment "Ill-Prepared Armies" # Nautilus (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) vs Zepha "A Rematch of Epic Proportions" '' # ''Goro vs Drax (MCU) "Not Named Yet" # Man-Thing vs The Thing (The Thing movies) "What Horrific Things" # Leonidas (300) vs Roman Soldier (Warrior Showdown) "Soldiers built like tanks" # William Quantrill and Joseph Porter vs Geronimo and Victorio "Guerrillas and Indians" # General George Custer vs General George McClellan "Generals who made grave Mistakes" (Season 4 Finale) Season 5 # EMM (Enrolled Missouri Militia) vs Minutemen "Effective Militias"(Season 5 Premiere) #''Azrael (Michael Lane) vs Predator "Not Named Yet"'' # Imugi vs Manda "Worm Dragons" # Lara Croft (Reboot) vs Rico Rodriguez "Weapon Specialists" # Deadpool (X-Men Origins) vs Berserker Predator "Arm-Bladed Freaks" # Gyaos vs Mechagodzilla (Showa) "Kaiju Opposites" # Mecha-King Ghidorah vs Ultraman "Not Named Yet" # Iris vs Destroyah "Kaiju Killers" # European Union (BF:2142) vs NEVEC "Not Named Yet" # Space Godzilla vs Slattern "Not Named Yet" # Knifehead vs The Monster (Cloverfield) "Disfigured Kaiju" # Deadshot vs Deathstroke "Death Calls" # Drakath vs Sauron "Dark Overlords" (Season 5 Finale) Season 6 # Artix vs Arthas Menethil "Battle of the Paladins" (Season 6 Premiere) # Aerodactyl vs Bowser "Not Named Yet" # Gigan (Showa) vs Gigan (Final Wars) "Gigan Face-off" #''Mastodon vs Woolly Mammoth "Prehistoric Elephant Face-off"'' #''Thor (MCU) vs Superman (Man of Steel) "Supes vs Thor, movie style!"'' #''Bo' Rai Cho vs Lu Yan "Warriors with a drunken Spirit"'' #''Black Knight vs William Wallace (fictionalised) "Decapitations mean something"'' #''Kull Warrior vs Deathtrooper "Super-Soldier Face-Off"'' #''Anguirus (Gigantis, the Fire Monster) vs Baragon (Frankenstein vs Baragon) "Biting Kaiju"'' #''Guiron vs Knifehead "Kaiju with Knives on their heads"'' #''Kratos vs Master Chief "A God of War meets a Soldier of Man"'' #''Zorro (Legend of Zorro) vs Inigo Montoya "Hispanic Swordsman"'' # Dementor and Ringwraith vs Dracula (Dracula Untold) and Wolverine (Movieverse) "Season Finale Face-Off Part 1" # Ringwraith vs (Season 2 Finale Winner) "Season Finale Face-off Part 2'' Season 7 # Bigby Wolf vs Wolverine (Comics) "Wolf meet Logan" (Season 7 premiere) # Season Premiere Winner tourney winner vs Season 7 premiere winner "Season Premiere Winner tournament Finale Part 1" #''Corpus vs Vex "Headshots don't matter"'' #''Grineer vs the Fallen (Destiny) "The Grunts meet their match"'' #''The Fury (MGS) vs Firefly (DC) "Men fueled with fire"'' #''Cerberus vs the Hydra "Greek myths and Monsters"'' #''Bladewolf vs Ravage (Movieverse) "Mad Robot pets"'' #''A pack of Wolves vs Wendigo (Until Dawn) "An Until Dawn rematch"'' #''Aiden Pearce vs Neal Caffrey and Peter Burke "A Hacker meets a Con-Man"'' #''Saltwater Crocodile vs Smilodon "A cat and a crocodile"'' #''American Alligator vs Chupacabra "Illegal Alien meets a Gator"'' #''Nile Crocodile vs Utahraptor "Not named yet"'' #''Megalania vs Titanoboa "Monitor Lizard vs Snake, Kaiju Style"'' #''Komodo Dragon vs Tiger "Ultimate Animal Showdown'' #''Thunder Bird vs Smaug (Film) "Not Named Yet" (Season 7 Finale) (Unsure if fair or not)'' Season 8 #''Jason Voorhees vs Ronald McDonald (Racka Racka) "Killers who won't die" (Season Premiere)'' #''Edward Richthofen vs The Medic "Mad Doctors"'' #''Marcus Wright vs Perseus (Clash of the Titans) "Sam Worthington face-off"'' #''Daredevil (MCU) vs Kenshi "Blind Fighters"'' #''Brawl (Movieverse) vs Sentinels (Movieverse) "Not named yet"'' #''Winner of Season 7, Battle 2 vs Season 8 premiere winner "Season Premiere Finale Part 2"'' #''Colossus (Comics) vs Brass Body "Men with armored Skin"'' #''Dimetrodon vs Proterogynius "Permian Predators"'' #''Megatherium vs Therizinosaurus "Clawed Herbivores"'' #''Stormcloaks vs Vikings "Not named yet"'' #''Imperials (ES: Skyrim) vs Legionnaires "Roman look-likes"'' #''Squids (The Matrix) vs Tentacle Robots (Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow) "Robots with tentacles"'' #''Giant Robo vs Giant Robots "Old Robot giants"'' #''Agent 47 (Hitman: Agent 47) vs John Wick "Hitman Action Heroes" (Season Finale)'' Season 9 #''RAID vs SWAT "Special Police Fight" (Season 9 Premiere)'' #''Rainbow Six Team vs RED (TF2) "The Elite of the Elite"'' #''Season 9 Premiere winner vs Season 8 Battle 6 winner "Season Premiere Finale Part 3"'' #''Arthropluera vs Pulmonoscorpius Kirktonensis "Prehistoric Arthropods and Arachnids"'' #''Draco (Clash of the Titans) vs Hannibal Lecter (Hannibal) "Mads Mikkelson battle"'' #''Commander Shepard vs William Carter (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) "Third-Person Shooting Commanders" ''' #''Season 9 Winner Battle Royale (Exclude Season Premiere battle) (Season Finale)'' April Fools Day #''Braun Strowman vs ??? "Not named Yet"'' Off-Season Battles #''Season 3 Off-Season Battle: Garen Malek vs Dante (DMC Series) vs Kratos vs Dante (Dante's Inferno (Video Game) ) vs Perseus (Clash of the Titans (Video Game) ) vs Marius Titus "QTE Warriors Battle Royale"'' End Season Battle Royale #''Season 2 Winner Battle Royal: Chucky the Doll vs Slenderman vs The Man with No Name vs Heishiro Mitsurugi vs John McClane (Die Hard) vs Talion vs Optimus Prime (Movies) vs TBA (Winner of Grey v. Frisk) vs TBA (Winner of Gastonia v. Manti) vs TBA (Last survivor of Cyborgs vs Xenos) vs TBA (Season 2 Finale Winner)'' #''Season 3 Winner Battle Royale (Exclude Kaiju)'' #''Season 4 Winner Battle Royale (Exclude Battle 7)'' #''Season 5 Winner Battle Royale (Exclude Kaiju)'' #''Season 6 Winner Battle Royale (Exclude Kaiju and Finale)'' #''Season 7 Winner Battle Royale (Exclude most animals, your choice and Season Premiere tournament battle)'' #''Season 8 Winner Battle Royale (Exclude Premiere tournament battle and robots)'' ''Tournaments http://challonge.com/Season_Premiere_Winner_Tournament Warriors I want to use in the Future # 'Rowan Damisch.' FOR BATTLES THAT ARE CURRENTLY UNFINISHED/WORKED ON ' '''None as of yet.